Sablon:Number to Name/4
}}} |1000|earth-1000=Praxis |1002|earth-1002=Universe Rex |1003|earth-1003=Professor's Secret Service |1004|earth-1004=Last Man Standing |1005|earth-1005=The Offspring |1006|earth-1006=Bringing up Baby |1007|earth-1007=Big X-Change |1008|earth-1008=By the Maker |1009|earth-1009=Anna Raven's Reality |1010|earth-1010=Project Cerebro-X |1011|earth-1011=X-Sentinels |1012|earth-1012=Back to School |1013|earth-1013=Freedom Force |1014|earth-1014=The Magnificent Seven |1015|earth-1015=X is Enough |1016|earth-1016=Doom Vs Namor |1017|earth-1017=Most Wanted |1018|earth-1018=Mutants, Mutants Everywhere! |1019|earth-1019=Apocalypse Redux |1020|earth-1020=Duty Calls |1021|earth-1021=Interplanetary X-Men |1022|earth-1022=Remnants |1023|earth-1023=Happy Trails |1024|earth-1024=War in the Savage Land |1025|earth-1025=Rogue, P.I. |1026|earth-1026=Exiles: Static Problematic |1027|earth-1027=Goddess of Thunder |1028|earth-1028=Assassins in Love? |1029|earth-1029=Home to Hulk (Jen Walters) |1030|earth-1030=N.Y.X.F. |1031|earth-1031=Reborn |1032|earth-1032=Live From Pakistan |1033|earth-1033=War to Come |1034|earth-1034=X-Men X |1035|earth-1035=The Last Family |1036|earth-1036=Deadpool: I'm Available |1037|earth-1037=First Soldiers |1038|earth-1038=Retro Men |1039|earth-1039=Technarchy |1040|earth-1040=Father of Man |1041|earth-1041=Project Epsilon |1042|earth-1042=Doop Forever |1043|earth-1043=Rogue fused with Mystique |1044|earth-1044=X-Men rEvolution |1045|earth-1045=Daredevil becomes Female |1058|earth-1058=Dr. Killcraven's Island |1059|earth-1059=War Journal Entry 122312 |1064|earth-1064=Intelligencia took over Earth |1078|earth-1078=Black Widow: 123 Children |1081|earth-1081=Home to Morph (Reality Jumper) |1089|earth-1089=Spider-Man kept the Symbiote |1090|earth-1090=Humanity's Group Mind |1100|earth-1100=Home to T-Bird (Reality Jumper) |1102|earth-1102=Uatu murdered Galactus |1108|earth-1108=Home to The Deadpool Kid |1112|earth-1112=Malice killed the Fantastic Four |1115|earth-1115=Sue married Namor |1116|earth-1116=Atlanterra |1119|earth-1119=Home to Panther |1120|earth-1120=Thanos destroyed Milky Way |1121|earth-1121=Humanity Nuked the Squadron Supreme |1122|earth-1122=Spider-Girl, daughter of Ben Reilly |1123|earth-1123=President Richards: Brute |1124|earth-1124=Satyrnin Rules |1136|earth-1136=Earth-1136 |1137|earth-1137=Insect Earthlings |1145|earth-1145="Happy Pants" Black Panther |1157|earth-1157=Military Ben Grimm |1189|earth-1189=Captain Britain (Meggan) |1191|earth-1191=Bishop's reality |1193|earth-1193=Home to Captain Marshall |1211|earth-1211=Home to Sydney Taine |1218|earth-1218=Our Reality |1228|earth-1228=Marvel Bullpen Fantastic Four |1237|earth-1237=Banner killed on Sakaar |1241|earth-1241=Primitive 31st Century |1282|earth-1282=Home to Captain Cymru |1287|earth-1287=Home to Strikeforce: Morituri & Maverick |1289|earth-1289=Warlord World/Barsoom Earth |1292|earth-1292=Ghost Rider Wrecked |1294|earth-1294=Kavita Rao couldn't help unmutated Beast to solve M-Day |1298|earth-1298=Mutant X |1310|earth-1310=Doggie Dog World |1347|earth-1347=Dead Man Walking |1462|earth-1462=Galactus consumed Earth |1508|earth-1508=Home to Chevalier Bretagne |1519|earth-1519=World-Wide Aztec Empire |1556|earth-1556=Richards banished Fredd |1610|earth-1610=Ultimate Comics |1611|earth-1611=Age of Sentry |1629|earth-1629=Henry Stanton: Core Continuum physician |1720|earth-1720=Sue Storm is Madame Hydra |1735|earth-1735=SRA Successful |1745|earth-1745=The Sun destroyed Earth |1812|earth-1812=Napoleon conquered Britain |1815|earth-1815=Operation: Zero Tolerance Successful |1857|earth-1857=Home to Maasai Marion |1880|earth-1880=Home to James Howlett (Reality Jumper) |1917|earth-1917=Home to Colossus (Reality Jumper) |1946|earth-1946=Deadpool: Adamantium and Claws |1952|earth-1952=Apocryphus |1987|earth-1987=She-Hulk stayed on the Fantastic Four |1991|earth-1991=Geshem |2000|earth-2000=X-Men: Mutant Academy |2010|earth-2010=All Humans are Vampires |2012|earth-2012=Galactus killed by Council of Reed Richards |2020|earth-2020=Home to Iron Man (Reality Jumper) |2021|earth-2021=Death of Fearsome Four |2022|earth-2022=Once & Future Sub-Mariner |2023|earth-2023=New Warriors: The Godsend |2030|earth-2030=Callisto: Sorceress Supreme |2042|earth-2042=Counter-Earth & Earth collide |2055|earth-2055=Spiral Rules |2081|earth-2081=Incredible Hulk: The End |2090|earth-2090=Daredevil: radar detector |2098|earth-2098=Alternate Earth-998 |2109|earth-2109=Home to Sunfire (Mariko Yashida) |2107|earth-2107=Future Ultimate Universe |2108|earth-2108=Cap abolished Registration Act |2111|earth-2111=Iron Man adopted a ward |2120|earth-2120=Alternate Killraven |2122|earth-2122=Home world of Crusader X |2149|earth-2149=Zombiverse |2170|earth-2170=New Asgard |2182|earth-2182=Nocturne's Reality |2189|earth-2189=Namora's Reality |2192|earth-2192=Red Skull-ruled reality |2301|earth-2301=Mangaverse |2318|earth-2318=Exiles in the Savage Land |2419|earth-2419=Cyborg-armed Beast searched for cure to the M-Day |2530|earth-2530=Canada Nuked |2532|earth-2532=X-Doctors |2600|earth-2600=Days of Future Past: David Richards |2713|earth-2713=Hulk lives in Peace |2772|earth-2772=2007 Dr. Strange animated film |2775|earth-2775=Ranshi Empire |2803|earth-2803=Ethera |2814|earth-2814=Forge's Reality |2819|earth-2819=Beyonder's Adam & Eve |2841|earth-2841=New Fantastic Four (Ghost Rider, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine) |2912|earth-2912=Runaways as Young Avengers |2920|earth-2920=Howard the Chicken |2937|earth-2937=Hutch's sacrifice |2942|earth-2942=Brood World |2988|earth-2988=Wolverine: Horseman of Apocalypse |2991|earth-2991=Franklin Richards' Simian world |2992|earth-2992=Marvel Knights 2099 |3010|earth-3010=Home to Lady Deadpool |3031|earth-3031=Home to Kane (Reality Jumper) |3062|earth-3062=Home to Firestar (Reality Jumper) |3071|earth-3071=Wolverine: Snikt |3100|earth-3100=X-Force die against Apocalypse |3112|earth-3112=Beast joined Bishop in gunfight while searching for cure to M-Day |3123|earth-3123=Powered Aunt May |3131|earth-3131=Marville |3208|earth-3208=Home to Right Honourable Captain Winston Faneshaw-Sinclair |3290|earth-3290=Earth Surrendered |3459|earth-3459=Mjolnir found on a train |3488|earth-3488=Ultimate Avengers films |3470|earth-3470=Home to Heather Hudson (Sasquatch) |3490|earth-3490=Home to Iron Woman (Natasha Stark) |3492|earth-3492=Howard the Pigeon |3514|earth-3514=Canadian Militia for a Super-Hero-Free Country |3515|earth-3515=Thor: The Reigning |3752|earth-3752=Monster Planet |3814|earth-3814=Alternate 24th Century future |3839|earth-3839=Batman and Captain America in World War II |3873|earth-3873=End of Days |3913|earth-3913=Captain Britain killed a policeman |3919|earth-3919=Incredible Hulk: Lost in Time |3926|eart-3926=Space Patrol Alternate Future |3931|earth-3931=Vampire Avengers |3933|earth-3933=The Bladeless Sword |3944|earth-3944=Dan Hastings' Alternate Future |3971|earth-3971=Daredevil: Dr. Strange Disciple |3982|earth-3982=2038 A.D. |4011|earth-4011=Wolverine: The End |4023|earth-4023=Home of King Hyperion |4032|earth-4032=2000 A.D. |4040|earth-4040=Post-World War II Ruins |4080|earth-4080=Hulk: Barbarian |4096|earth-4096=2300 A.D. Space Pirates |4100|earth-4100=Home to Centurion Britannus |4103|earth-4103=Home to Captain Colonies |4162|earth-4162=Living Planet |4210|earth-4210=Home to Magik (Reality Jumper) |4263|earth-4263=3050 A.D., Hitler Revived |4280|earth-4280=Reed Richards lead Celestials to the Council of Reeds |4287|earth-4287=F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N. briefly visited |4321|earth-4321=Akhenaten conquered Earth |4392|earth-4392=Wolverine married Mariko |4400|earth-4400=Heroes eliminated by Hyperion |4489|earth-4489=Seeker 3000 |4542|earth-4542=Emperor Hudson |4732|earth-4732=Home to Ms. Marvel (Reality Jumper) |4811|earth-4811=Home to Madame Sussex |4871|earth-4871=Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper |4872|earth-4872=Destroyed by Merlin |4873|earth-4873=Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper |4904|earth-4904=Home to Major Commonwealth |4935|earth-4935=Earth-Askani |4972|earth-4972=The Accurate Assassin |5012|earth-5012=Home to Iron Maniac |5014|earth-5014=Domino as Stryfe |5019|earth-5019=Box robots slaughter heroes |5021|earth-5021=Home to Deadpool (Reality Jumper) |5106|earth-5106=Futuristic world, ~ 2000 A.D. |5113|earth-5113=Dormammuverse |5127|earth-5127=Home to the House of Fallon |5200|earth-5200=Conquered by Dr. Doom |5202|earth-5202=Beyonder killed by The Council of Reeds |5211|earth-5211=Home to Albert & Elsie Dee (Reality Jumpers) |5309|earth-5309=Alternate Guardians of the Galaxy |5311|earth-5311=Kitty's Fairy Tale |5391|earth-5391=2075 A.D., Space Sentinels |5421|earth-5421=Ultron-10A destroyed all Heroes |5423|earth-5423=Home to The Big "M" |5464|earth-5464=Interplanetary Secret Service |5521|earth-5521=Phoenix exterminates Skrulls |5555|earth-5555=8162 A.D. |5556|earth-5556=Merlyn and Arthur trapped Catavolcus |5560|earth-5560=Earth is Man-Thing's Swamp |5582|earth-5582=Marvel Boy, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |5631|earth-5631=Marvel Age Power Pack |5692|earth-5692|skrull|arth-skrull=Skrulls Invaded |5700|earth-5700=Days of Future Now |5701|earth-5701=An Age of Apocalypse |5709|earth-5709=Trashi-verse |5718|earth-5718=Genetically engineered Nazis |5724|earth-5724=Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. television movie |5764|earth-5764=Home to Goggled Hyperion |5901|earth-5901=Hulk: Destruction |5905|earth-5905=Home to Anglo-Simian |5953|earth-5953=Thing from Planet X |6001|earth-6001=Hulked-Out Heroes |6023|earth-6023=Southpaw: All-star Lawyer |6025|earth-6025=Chronok slaughtered heroes |6034|earth-6034=12425 A.D. |6077|earth-6077=Thing in ancient Greece |6078|earth-6078=May Parker died, Ben survived |6091|earth-6091=The Cabal and Dark Avengers slaughtered by Dr. Doom |6095|earth-6095=Consumed by a swarm of alien insects |6109|earth-6109|marvel: ultimate alliance|marvel ultimate alliance|earth-marvel: ultimate alliance=Marvel: Ultimate Alliance |6111|earth-6111=Spider-Man's dream of being in an endless prison |6120|earth-6120=Camelot slain by Makluans |6121|earth-6121=Stan Lee and the Blob were roommates |6124|earth-6124=X-Factor restored mutants |6141|earth-6141=Shadow King possessed Xavier, killed heroes |6175|earth-6175=Lo-Karr threatened the planet, peace ensued |6195|earth-6195=Divergent Zombieverse |6215|earth-6215=League of Losers |6216|earth-6216=~100 years in the future |6232|earth-6232=Home to Zoma |6297|earth-6297=Home to Artur Zarrko |6309|earth-6309=Home to Skrull Lord |6311|earth-6311=Nuclear War with Lunar Colony |6375|earth-6375=Divergent 2099 A.D. |6381|earth-6381=Daredevil Ran Away |6451|earth-6451=Vanna Smith Confronted |6466|earth-6466=Home to Major Deadpool |6513|earth-6513=Franklin Richards Dr. Doom |6590|earth-6590=The Fantastic Torch |6674|earth-6674="00-66-74" Post Urban Collapse |6676|earth-6676=Arrkham |6706|earth-6706=Home to Remy (Reality Jumper) |6716|earth-6716=Fantastic Four: A Death in the Family |6730|earth-6730=Sue delayed the space flight |6799|earth-6799=1967 Spider-Man Cartoon |6871|earth-6871=Captain America: The Great Gold Steal |6943|earth-6943=Humanity evolved into mutates |6950|earth-6950=22nd century Starhawk (Mark Wilde) |6966|earth-6966=45th century Overlord of Dakkam |6993|earth-6993=Home to Centurianous Britanicosarus |7031|earth-7031=Reality of Carol Danvers' book, "Binary" |7041|earth-7041=Spider-Man J manga |7044|earth-7044=Spider-Ham Zombie Earth Variant |7082|earth-7082=Spider-Man Fairy Tales: Anansi |7085|earth-7085|2153|earth-2153=Marvel Werewolves |7110|earth-7110=Glimpsed by Monica Rambeau via Forbush Man |7111|earth-7111=Glimpsed by Machine Man via Forbush Man |7112|earth-7112=Glimpsed by Captain via Forbush Man |7113|earth-7113=Glimpsed by Elsa Bloodstone via Forbush Man |7116|earth-7116=Captain America bonded to soldier |7121|earth-7121=Hulk died saving Caiera |7122|earth-7122=Land of the Spider-Clan |7123|earth-7123=Home to Lord Goldstar of the Corps |7124|earth-7124=Magneto-ruled reality |7140|earth-7140=Peter and MJ happily ever after |7144|earth-7144=Inhumans refused to help to cure M-Day |7153|earth-7153=Vanora slaughtered Madrox & Layla Miller on their wedding day |7161|earth-7161=Peter Parker: Computer game designer |7187|earth-7187=Fantastic Four: Mythos |7190|earth-7190=Omega the Unknown |7192|earth-7192=Warbird ignored a call |7194|earth-7194=Dracula conquered New York |7207|earth-7207=Noir |7215|earth-7215=Blackworld |7231|earth-7231=Spider-Ham stayed out of Civil War |7316|earth-7316=Blinded by the Light |7328|earth-7328=The more things stay the same |7382|earth-7382=The Parasite |7409|earth-7409=Outlaws of S.H.I.E.L.D. |7412|earth-7412=Machus and Femizonia Merged |7475|earth-7475=Superheroes Rule |7481|earth-7481=Home to Apeslayer |7484|earth-7484=Home to Deathlok the Demolisher |7511|earth-7511=Fragmented America |7528|earth-7528=Home to Universal Church of Truth |7580|earth-7580=Conquered by Albion |7592|earth-7592= ~2311 A.D. Interface |7613|earth-7613=~50th century, conquered by Zarrko |7614|earth-7614=Home to Wayfinder, Sword in the Star |7635|earth-7635=~50th century, Zarrko & Thor prevented creation of the Time-Twisters |7642|earth-7642=Crossoververse |7643|earth-7643=Marvel Premiere Alternate Future |7711|earth-7711=Techno-Art movie by Bereet |7712|earth-7712=Fantastic Four had different powers |7736|earth-7736=Spider-Man rescued Gwen Stacy |7745|earth-7745=Comicsville circa 2040 A.D. |7794|earth-7794=Slaymaster slew Betsy Braddock |7812|earth-7812=Rick Jones became the Hulk |7830|earth-7830=Blastaar: Negative Zone King |7840|earth-7840=Spider bitten by radioactive human |7848|earth-7848=Everyone knew Daredevil was blind |7888|earth-7888=Earth-Moebius |7901|earth-7901=Kang and Cap are Agents of Atlas |7910|earth-7910=Ghost Rider became evil |7918|earth-7918=Nick Fury fought World War II in space |7931|earth-7931=Vampires opposed by Shrike |7940|earth-7940=Thing killed Red Skull |7930|earth-7930=Izumi Spider-Man |7958|earth-7958=Crossfire brainwashed the Fantastic Four |7964|earth-7964=X-Men Legends |8009|earth-8009=World never invaded by Machans |8013|earth-8013=Magneto founded the X-Men |8020|earth-8020=Gabriel Summers became the Phoenix |8038|earth-8038=Phoenix slaughtered all mutants |8041|earth-8041=Phalanx conquered Earth |8096|earth-8096=Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: EMH! |8101|earth-8101=Marvel Apes |8107|earth-8107=1980s Spider-Man and Hulk cartoons |8110|earth-8110=Avengers Retired |8116|earth-8116=Home to Dreadstar |8130|earth-8130=Ted Sallis retained Man-Thing's mind |8149|earth-8149=Polaris' Reality |8158|earth-8158=Home to Z'nox |8180|earth-8180=Ghost Rider separated from Johnny Blaze |8181|earth-8181=Daredevil: agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |8206|earth-8206=Adam II conquered Earth |8207|earth-8207=Dazzler: herald of Galactus |8208|earth-8208=~2160 A.D. Prophet |8212|earth-8212=Reed Richards Rocket Group |8222|earth-8222=Thing became a menace |8234|earth-8234=All Avengers stayed with the team |8280|earth-8280=X-Men trapped in limbo |8310|earth-8310=Namor saved Atlantis |8311|earth-8311=Larval Earth |8312|earth-8312=Sue died in Childbirth |8313|earth-8313=Hyborian era, Three suns |8320|earth-8320=Beast continued to mutate |8321|earth-8321=Thing continued to mutate |8325|earth-8325=Planet Bollywood |8327|earth-8327=Silver Surfer lost the Power Cosmic |8336|earth-8336=Son of Santa |8337|earth-8337=Easter Hare |8342|earth-8342=Aging Captain America fought Red Skull |8351|earth-8351=Spider-Man & Wolverine terminated terrorist groups |8377|earth-8377=Stringerverse |8386|earth-8386=41st century war-torn Earth |8394|earth-8394=Earth was destroyed by Kamado |8396|earth-8396=Home to Venger |8406|earth-8406=Home to Maid Britannia |8408|earth-8408=Ben Parker lived |8410|earth-8410=Earth 2020 A.D. |8413|earth-8413=Home to Gotowar Konanegg |8417|earth-8417=May Parker became Golden Oldie: Herald of Galactus. |8436|earth-8436=Last Galactus Story |8441|earth-8441=Worldwide superhuman registration |8454|earth-8454=Death's Head had lived |8459|earth-8459=Jill the Ripper committed Whitechapel murders |8499|earth-8499=Kang removed the Avengers |8501|earth-8501=Robert Drake never born |8503|earth-8503=Avengers: Time Trap (1984)|Immortus thwarted Kang]] |8510|earth-8510=New Mutants remained slaves of Karma/Farouk |8545|earth-8545=Legacy Virus merged with Warlock |8466|earth-8466=Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure |8591|earth-8591=Kulan Gath's Warp |8610|earth-8610=Victor von Doom becomes armored hero |8642|earth-8642=Kochmayer, Santa Claus |8648|earth-8648=Soldier by Day |8649|earth-8649=Exiles kill Jean Grey |8657|earth-8657=Divergent Other-Earth |8666|earth-8666=America the Beautiful |8710|earth-8710=Once and Future Thor |8720|earth-8720=Alternate Days of Future Past |8734|earth-8734=Stepping Into New Shoes |8748|earth-8748=Dr. Strange: You Damn Right |8753|earth-8753=Moon Knight: The legacy |8763|earth-8763=Machus remained unmerged |8772|earth-8772=Humanities' Last Hope |8799|earth-8799=Deathlok: Who am I? |8810|earth-8810=Time Bubble |8812|earth-8812=Death on Two Legs |8823|earth-8823=Home to The Witch |8861|earth-8861=Iron Man enslaved by Chen Lu |8908|earth-8908=Nth Man, the Ultimate Ninja |8909|earth-8909=Steve Rogers refused to give up being Captain America |8910|earth-8910=Impossible Man Constant battle |8912|earth-8912=2093 A.D. |8919|earth-8919=Pryde of the X-Men |8920|earth-8920=Animal-men |8921|earth-8921=Knorda sought the Golden Apple |8926|earth-8926=Captain Britain is a duck |8951|earth-8951=An Age Undreamed of |8982|earth-8982=Daredevil killed Kingpin |9002|earth-9002=Lincoln not killed by Booth |9006|earth-9006=Home to Lady London |9007|earth-9007=Kennedy not killed by Oswald |9008|earth-9008=Napoleon conquered Russia |9009|earth-9009=Kraven killed Spider-Man |9010|earth-9010=Demon Sun |9011|earth-9011="Fantastic Four" fought Doom before gaining powers |9012|earth-9012=Black Bolt talked in his sleep |9013|earth-9013=Thing continued to mutate |9019|earth-9019=Jamie Braddock slew Brian |9021|earth-9021='No More Powers' |9031|earth-9031=Flame powered Fantastic Four |9032|earth-9032=Stretching Fantastic Four |9033|earth-9033=Monstrous Fantastic Four |9034|earth-9034=Invisibile Fantastic Four |9047|earth-9047=Home to Cookies & Milk |9051|earth-9051=Hulk died in K'ai |9055|earth-9055=Home to Ken Proudstar |9061|earth-9061=Stalin Robot |9078|earth-9078=Home to Edi-Tor, Elfthu, F'rahsti |9090|earth-9090=Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) hero |9091|earth-9091=Stark killed by shrapnel |9092|earth-9092=Wonder Man's death throes slew Avengers |9093|earth-9093=Janet van Dyne slain by Creature from Kosmos |9094|earth-9094=Maria Troyvana Pym sat upright on her morgue slab |9095|earth-9095=Captain America (John Walker)'s parents survived |9105|earth-9105=Forever Yesterday |9111|earth-9111=Home to Sister Gaia |9112|earth-9112=Phoenix did not die |9119|earth-9119=Iron Man: The End |9134|earth-9134=Mr. Spector & Ivory |9140|earth-9140=Punisher killed Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires |9142|earth-9142=Professor Beast visited the Guthries |9151|earth-9151=Set Conquered the Universe |9192|earth-9192=D.N.A.X. |9200|earth-9200=Dystopia (Future Imperfect) |9201|earth-9201=Home to Magdalene |9202|earth-9202=Tony Stark: Laundromat Mogul |9204|earth-9204=Home to Butcher Britain |9208|earth-9208=Techno-War |9209|earth-9209=Dark Moon defended Skyline City |9212|earth-9212=Exiles stopped bank robbery, took vacation |9218|earth-9218=Home to Agamemnon, Drachiss |9230|earth-9230=Tony Stark assassinated by Tom Foster |9250|earth-9250=Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires killed The Punisher |9251|earth-9251=Mermaid Moon Maid slain |9260|earth-9260=Thor: Thrall of Seth |9261|earth-9261=Londinium |9272|earth-9272=~2191 A.D. Mega-Mall |9290|earth-9290=Fantastic Four led by Keith Richards |9291|earth-9291=Wolverine: Worst there is |9309|earth-9309=Home to Thanatos |9324|earth-9324=Home to Grandmaster-like Ravonna |9339|earth-9339=Irth |9356|earth-9356=Home to Man-Elephant, She-Hulk |9390|earth-9390=Rick Jones remained the Hulk |9391|earth-9391=Spider-Man killed the Lizard |9411|earth-9411=Spider-Man and Captain Britain summoned by Merlyn |9413|earth-9413=2159 A.D., Path of Righteousness Patrol |9418|earth-9418=Hardliners defeated Alpha Flight |9421|earth-9421=Beast and Forge used arcane technology |9442|earth-9442=Nova 0:0 |9445|earth-9445=Badoon made scientific advances |9470|earth-9470=Living Laser saved Stark Enterprises |9471|earth-9471=Living Laser worked for Stark in space |9485|earth-9485=Kyle Grobe became Advent circa 2092 AD |9500|earth-9500=2211 A.D. Spider-Man |9502|earth-9502=Silver Surfer didn't betray Galactus |9507|earth-9507=Guardians of the Galaxy prevented Martian Master invasion |9510|earth-9510=Fantastic Four killed by De'lila |9511|earth-9511=Last Avengers |9512|earth-9512=Thing killed Maestro |9528|earth-9528=Polluted world of cyborgs |9532|earth-9532=Divergent Earth-A |9561|earth-9561=Home to Nocturne (Graham Poldark) |9575|earth-9575=Home to the Red Queen |9576|earth-9576=Spider-Man killed the Burglar |9586|earth-9586=Home to Friar Albion |9590|earth-9590=Storm became Phoenix |9591|earth-9591=Ruins |9601|earth-9601=Age of Apocalypse vs. Galactus |9602|earth-9602=Amalgam pocket universe |9610|earth-9610=Galactus was jellyfish-like |9611|earth-9611=Red Skull empowered via Super Soldier serum |9612|earth-9612=Josh discovered a Sentinel |9620|earth-9620=Day of Future Tense |9640|earth-9640=Iron Man is more robotic-looking |9655|earth-9655=Home to Timeslip Daredevil |9666|earth-9666=Doom's body scarred |9670|earth-9670=Sabretooth killed the X-Men |9684|earth-9684=Shard: mutant hunter |9691|earth-9691=Benevolent energy creature |9711|earth-9711=Matt Murdock: boxer |9722|earth-9722=Hulk took over Dystopia |9732|earth-9732=Timeslip: Molecule Man |9790|earth-9790=Xavier Sales Executives |9791|earth-9791=Wolverine with Styrofoam skeleton |9792|earth-9792=Peter Parker bitten by a radioactive Sheep |9793|earth-9793=Wolverine and Sabretooth were best friends |9796|earth-9796=Juggernaut kills the X-Men |9801|earth-9801=Fantastic Frank Richards |9806|earth-9806=X-Man destroyed Earth |9809|earth-9809=Caledonia |9810|earth-9810=Iron Man: Sorcerer Supreme |9811|earth-9811=Battleworld |9812|earth-9812=Avengers Galactic Battalion |9815|earth-9815=Leader's Humanoids murdered the Authority |9828|earth-9828=Betty Banner died from radiation poisoning |9845|earth-9845=Jack the Ripper seduced women with grapes and London tours |9870|earth-9870=Home to Aliya |9871|earth-9871=Dr. Doom's utopia |9881|earth-9881=Everything went right for Peter Parker |9890|earth-9890=Home to Privateer Albion |9891|earth-9891=Days of Future Past variant circa 2035 |9892|earth-9892=~41st century, Kang killed Ravonna |9903|earth-9903=Valeria Richards: Marvel Girl |9904|earth-9904=1950s Avengers |9907|earth-9907=Thunderguard |9910|earth-9910=Chronomancer's World |9916|earth-9916=Wonder Man saved Avengers |9921|earth-9921=New Son |9922|earth-9922=Home to Alanna Neramini |9927|earth-9927=Wild Weapon X |9930|earth-9930=Killraven is an Avenger |9939|earth-9939=Charnel |9966|earth-9966=Pax Atlantea |9970|earth-9970=Galactic Life eliminated |9971|earth-9971=Humanity Spreads Destruction |9972|earth-9972=Scarlet Witch's children challenged Eternity |9991|earth-9991=Multiple White Worms |9992|earth-9992=Igor Drenkov was a Skrull |9997|earth-9997=Earth X |default= } }}